Temper
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: He was ill-tempered and thick-headed. She was ill-tempered and air-headed. Oh man, this is going to be harder then I thought. KenyaxOC UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. A New Arrival

**Authoress: After I saw what a peice of shit the old one was (considering I wrote it when I was what? 10? 11?) Anyway, this went under MAJOR (read it) MAJOR re-editing. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN SUCH A FREAKIN' LONG TIME!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**BTW: I have a picture posted of the OC. It's at my deviant art account. Chichi-bean.**

* * *

It was a (relatively) lovely day at Shitenhouji private school. If one were to look closely, they would see a panicking petit girl speeding through the hallways at inhumanly fast paces.

'_I'm late! I'm late! Oh God I'm late!'_ the girl mentally screamed. Her appearance was rather ordinary, but yet unordinary as well. She had long black hair that reached her mid-back, emerald green eyes and several silver earrings on each ear, but not enough to make it seem incredibly frightening. She clutched onto a tennis bag as well as her school bag.

"I can't believe Hikaru left me behind! Not to mention on my first day!" she hissed, punching the lockers close to her.

Yes, there was pain but at that exact moment in time it didn't really matter to her.

A thickly accented voice broke her little zonked out world where she's the only one there and no one can hear her, "Need any help? Uniform, lost look, new face... If my judging skills are correct, you are the new student the school's been buzzing about."

The girl spun around to look at the owner of the voice. A tall, blond haired, blue eyed male stood behind her, leaning on a set of lockers.

"Erm…do I know you?" she questioned.

He chuckled, "If you're asking, then no. The name's Oshitari Kenya, 3rd year, class 2. And you are?" he stared at her with an intense gaze. Needless to say, the girl was kind of intimidated.

'_This guy might not be good news. But as long as he can get me to my classroom I don't give a rat's ass.'_

"Zaizen Kaori, 2nd year, assigned to class 7. And to answer your question before, yes, I am new."

His eyes widened almost unnoticeably in surprise. Kaori's eyes trailed to the tennis bag he clutched in his hand. It read 'Shitenhouji' on the strap.

"Do you know my brother? He's in the tennis club as well. Could you guide me to his class?" She asked

"Sure thing, missy. Come, follow me." He said and indicated for her to follow. Kaori twitched at the pet name, but it could just be his personality, and she couldn't help that.

~---~

When the duo got to the classroom that was labelled '27', Kenya knocked on the door. The one who answered it was a kind looking woman that looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Um, Sakurada-sensei I have the new student with me. Zaizen Kaori?"

"Ah yes, Miss Zaizen please come in. Oh, Kenya? I think you should hurry to class; Shiraishi-kun came around to fetch you, you know how often you're bothering Hikaru-san. And thank you for bringing Kaori-chan here!" And with that the door was closed

Kaori was ushered to the front. The class stopped to give her looks of curiosity. Hikaru made a pathetic noise and slouched down in his seat. He knew his sister was not a morning person, so he didn't want to deal with her. But now that he left her behind, she could very well cut off his ass and stick it on the wall as a trophy. He shivered at the thought.

"Class, this here is our new student! Please be nice and don't ask questions or talk unless the introduction is over!"

Kaori smiled sweetly and ignored her beloved twin, she'll murder him later…

"Hello everyone! My name's Zaizen Kaori! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Kaori silenced a moment to let the class whisper. She knew this would happen; her brother's reputation was quite bothersome at times.

"SILENCE PLEASE!" Sakurada-sensei yelled. They immediately shut up and allowed Kaori to continue.

"Anyway, based on your reaction, I presume you know my older twin Hikaru? Correct?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just kept going.

"Never mind, about myself…let's see. I prefer you call me Kaori so you don't get mixed up with my brother. My favourite foods are candies, pocky, dumplings and takoyaki! I love to dance, draw, and play tennis! My hobbies are street dancing and playing with make-up. My favourite types of music are rap, hip hop and character songs from animes! I love Tenimyu, but I don't quite want to explain that **(A/N: Ha ha, fourth wall breaking).** I dislike obnoxious people, major flirts and… deadly juices **(A/N: You know exactly what I mean**.) If you want to know more about me just ask! Questions anyone?"

Some hands were raised. Kaori decided to pick a girl in the back.

"What school did you go to before? And why did you go there instead of here with your brother?"

"I went to Rikkaidai Fuzoku. I didn't go here because of personal matters that I don't want to discuss."

She then picked a boy with dirty blond hair and poison green eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

'_Oh, this question…I hate this question! Make up a lie, dammit!' _Kaori internally panicked.

"Yes... I do… He's in the tennis club..." she said trying to look as calm as possible. Zaizen turned his gaze from the window to his sister. He shot her a look which clearly said, "_I__f you don't tell me who he is I'm personally going murder you."_

Next person Kaori picked was a girl with auburn braids

"You said you played tennis. Are you going to join the girl's tennis team?"

"I might..." She pondered, "Although, I get rather aggressive with girls. At Rikkai I injured one pretty bad…and it ended up with the girl resigning. Her parents say I shouldn't play with girls. Maybe I should join the girl's club. I hope the schedule doesn't clash…" She pondered.

'_You did not injure a girl, stupid! Stop trying to make a scary impression!' _her conscience screamed.

"Alright Kaori-san please take a seat over there." Sakurada gestured to the empty seat by the window.

'_Score, window seat! Churn the butter; churn the butter, Ooh ooh!' _Kaori mentally danced. She strolled over to her seat, ignoring the looks Zaizen gave her from across the room and sat down. She took out her iPod and listened to it throughout class, at Rikkai, she already had that lesson.

~---~

It was lunch time and Kaori was heading toward the lunchroom.

"Hey Kaori-san, sit over here!" She looked towards the direction of the familiar voice.

She saw Kenya waving at her. She was a little hesitant about going over until she spotted what looks like the rest of the tennis team and her brother, with her lunch no less. She felt that if Hikaru could trust them (slightly at least) then maybe she could too.

"_If one wants to be a friend, one must know the target!" _was something Bunta had once told her in his little wonked out faze. Of course she still never fully understood what he really meant.

She walked over and snatched her lunch from Zaizen.

"You better not have touched my food." She muttered under her breath. Not like he'll hear it.

But he did, "I bet you like food as much as that Marui kid at Rikkaidai…" he mumbled sarcastically.

'_That reminds me' _Hikaru thought, '_in class she said something about having a boyfriend? I'll ask her after intros are over with, I guess...' _

"I don't eat like him, just when it comes to sweets," his lovely twin stated.

"Fine, whatever you say. Anyway, Kaori this is the tennis team. Guys, this is my twin sister Kaori, she went to Rikkai before."

Zaizen pondered what Kaori said in class, _'in all her emails she not once mentioned associating with the Rikkaidai team...But she's a girlfriend of one of them!? Where have I been all this time?'_

A boy with silvery-blond hair and a bandage around his arm stood up, "Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Buchou of the team. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

'_Is this the guy that was looking for Oshitari-kun?' _Kaori thought, observing the captain.

Two guys stood up next, one arm around the other. A guy with glasses grinned at Kaori.

"Konjiki Koharu's the name! If may I ask, are there any cute guys at Rikkai?" He looked over Kaori, "Hm, nice physique, but only five foot three, blood type AB and likes cute male j-idols and watching men's DVD's. Interesting... Do you by chance know Yagyuu Hiroshi? A nice piece of eye-candy that one is."

"Cheating are you? Want to die? Hitouji Yuuji, sorry miss, please forgive Koharu, he's our resident data man and-" but Yuuji was interrupted.

"I'm interested in cute guys!" Koharu cut in, making a 'chuu' kissy face.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm used to people knowing info I was not aware of..." '_Renji…'_ Kaori mentally grumbled. '_It was getting a bit annoying too.'_

A guy with weird clacking sandals was next. "You guys are twins? Zaizen never mentioned a twin sister. I just knew he had a nephew, an older brother and a sister-in-law."

Kaori turned to Hikaru, "You never said anything about me?! How rude of you!"

Zaizen looked put-off, "I never said anything about anyone in our family! Senpai just saw them when he and Kenya-senpai came to pick me up for morning practice!"

Kaori stared at her brother for about a minute, "What were they doing there anyway? Nii-san moved out."

"Ayame-san and Takeru-nii-san were picking up Yuuki. Dad and Mom were looking after him." (**A/N: In case this confuses you, Takeru is what I'm going to call Zaizen's older brother, Ayame is his wife and Yuuki is his son.)**

"Ah...I see..."

"HI KAORI-CHAN! I'm Kintarou Tooyama, nice to meet ya!" Yelled a young boy with wild red hair.

'_Hmm, could he be a freshman? Is he a regular?' _

As if reading her mind Chitose answered, "Yes, he is Kaori-chan, he is."

The group fell into a momentary silence, as if they were expecting something. By now the whole tennis team was looking at Kenya. With the exception of Kaori, who was searching frantically for her skittles. It seems she's misplaced them. Kenya however was observing Kaori with high amusement.

Chitose coughed, "Kenya, shouldn't you say hi or something?"

"I already met him/her." Kaori/Kenya commented, both totally unfazed by the stares of the team.

Another pregnant silence occurred.

Zaizen cleared his throat and asked the question that's been nagging him for the morning.

"Erm, Kaori? At the introduction in class you said you had a boyfriend? Who is he?" He asked, staring intently at his little sister.

Kaori tensed, '_What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? No, let's see where this goes...'_

"Hm, indeed, Zaizen-chan. I've wanted to collect more data on you when Kenya told us the reason he was late for class. Is your man cute? Is he good at tennis?" Koharu asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

The guys were tense, even though they were a laid-back team; they wouldn't like Kaori unknowingly passing info to her boyfriend. It wouldn't matter if he was on the Rikkai tennis team or not. It was common knowledge to know that every single student in Rikkai supports the boy's tennis team and would do anything for the third national title.

Kaori glanced around the canteen. Even those at other lunch tables were listening in. Hell, even Kin-chan was tense!

Kaori sighed. She was hoping this question never came up a second time, but thanks to her foolish mistake, she was already in too deep.

"...My b-boyfriend is..."


	2. Decisions

**Authoress: Hey! Another major edited piece of crap! Remember: Nice reviews are just bundled up joy you give to authors!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tenipuri. But if I did then Zaizen would get a bigger part and Kenya would be playing with him and not Chitose! And there would be KenZai (cough)**

* * *

"My boyfriend's…Niou Masaharu…" Kaori chuckled pathetically.

Choking and spluttering sounds surrounded the table.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Zaizen exclaimed, dragging his twin in to the hall.

"Niou Masaharu?! He's a trickster! A swindler! I'm not letting you be his girlfriend!" Zaizen hissed.

"What's wrong with Masaharu!?" Kaori growled.

"Nothing really..." Zaizen lied, "Then how about I not let you hang around the team?" He suggested maliciously. She can either have one or the other.

Kaori twitched,"Oh no, you didn't! You didn't just _forbid _me from the team!"

Hikaru growled, "Indeed I did, dear sister. We can't have you passing info to Niou, even if you don't realize it!"

The raven haired girl gaped at her other half, "How dare you even suspect me of doing so! Even then, I doubt Rikkai would even need the info! They could beat you and everyone else with their eyes closed and their limbs cut off!" She hissed. Hikaru's eyes widened, that was then Kaori knew she hit a nerve.

"You doubt Shitenhouji's ability?! Fine! Pass info onto Rikkai! Hang with the guys! See if I care every time you suffer heartbreak!" And with that, Hikaru stormed off toward the courts.

'_Someone's PMSing...Heartbreak? What the hell is he talking about?' _Kaori pondered, spinning around toward the canteen.

Kaori walked back into the lunchroom to find half of the school was looking at her.

'_I guess we were pretty loud.' _She thought, walking back to the table to retrieve her lunch.

A large, bald guy was eating at the table now, "Are you apart of the tennis team?" The guy looked up at her and bowed in recognition.

"Ishida Gin, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. If I may ask, are you related to Zaizen-kun in any way?" Gin asked.

'_Hmm, smart guy.'_ "Correct, Zaizen Kaori's the name. Nice to meet you, Ishida-kun."

"Oi Gin, what made you think she was related to Hikaru?" Kenya questioned.

"Resemblance," was all he said before he resumed eating his lunch.

Then it suddenly hit them, Hikaru and Kaori look exactly alike! (Well, mostly anyway...) The twins both had numerous earrings, midnight black hair, emerald green eyes and what seems to be an overly sarcastic attitude. The only thing different is their gender. Why didn't the notice before?

'_Oh yeah my food…'_ Kaori thought. Her eyes trailed to where she had left it last.

She spotted Kintarou eyeing it with much thought. '_He better not be…' _But unfortunately, her threatening thoughts were unheard of, when Kintarou lunged for her bag of skittles and ducked under the table.

"NO ONE STEALS MY CANDY!" She shouted and leaped over the table and under it. There was so much thrashing and screaming that Shiraishi thought the table might break.

But fortunately or unfortunately, Kaori came up untouched while Kintarou emerged bruised and injured, whimpering in fear.

'_Note to self: never take Kaori's candy.' _All the regulars thought.

Of course, Kaori didn't pay mind to their faces of fear for she was happily eating skittles in a nearby corner.

Chitose cleared his throat, "So erm...where did your brother go?"

Kaori looked up from her candy, "Oh, he stormed off somewhere after he made me choose between friendships with Rikkai or friendships with Shitenhouji."

"So what did you choose?" Yuuji asked.

They were answered with silence.

**~---~**

Chemistry was written in big letters on the board of class 27.

'_Aw, crap. I suck at chemistry I always blow something up, even when it's just water and flour or something else just as safe and idiot-friendly!' _It's true; Zaizen Kaori is hopeless at chemistry.

This lesson was with class 32 (the class with Shiraishi and Kenya), so they made even smaller groups and put them into rooms, the halls and corners, just far way from each other. Luckily Kaori got a room. But unluckily she got it with Shiraishi, Kenya, Hikaru and a girl named Ayaka Kobayashi. She had black hair that flipped out everywhere and dark grey eyes.

The guys were doing their own little thing at a table while Kaori and Ayaka were doing their assignment together.

When Kaori finds out she has a lot more in common then she thought with Ayaka they became fast friends. Weird, I know.

It also made her a little more comfortable when she found out that Ayaka, too, sucked at chemistry. Just not as much as she, herself does.

Over at the boy's table thing were a little messed up. Hikaru was glancing every so often at Kaori that he practically dropped a flask of liquid that Shiraishi handed him. It wasn't his fault. He knew that both Ayaka and Kaori were terrible at chemistry. One wrong move and they were all dead.

Kenya, being the not-as-perfect-as-Shiraishi kind of guy, was not able to concentrate on the task at hand. His mind always reeled back to the debate on whether Kaori would choose Shitenhouji or Rikkai. He wound up spilling a putrid liquid that filled the room. So the guys had to borrow a flask from the two girls.

Shiraishi sighed '_I swear something's wrong with these two. It's not like Zaizen to nearly drop something, or Kenya to doze off about something totally different. He's so fast (and impatient) that we would be done by now...'_

"You guys alright? If this happens at practice then there's going be a lot of laps for you guys." Shiraishi yet again sighed.

The buchou heard sizzles and crackles behind him, followed by a large, how would you say, bang.

The guys turn to the source of the loud noise to find that the girl's mixture had exploded. The girls were ok though. Except some drops were on the lab coat and it looked like it was about to sizzle through.

"You guys alright?" Shiraishi asked as he took Kaori and Ayaka's lab coats and checked their arms to see if they're ok.

"Shiraishi they're ok, not like the chemical ripped holes into their skin" Kenya scoffed. Shiraishi and Zaizen noticed the tone in his voice.

Shiraishi sighed the 48th time of that minute. _'Same old impatient Kenya...'_

'_Although it could be something else...'_ Shiraishi thought, "Well, I'm glad you're ok" he smiled, turning back to the girls; the duo blushed at the dazzling smile the buchou gave them.

Hikaru and Kenya glared at Shiraishi. Zaizen because of his over protectiveness of his sister, and Kenya because of unexplained reasons they will probably never find out in the near future.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd think Buchou was hitting on both of them. If this keeps up then I wouldn't mind shipping her back to Rikkai.' _Zaizen thought.

'_Stupid Shiraishi thinks he's a ladies' man. Stupid wonky brain doesn't know why I'm acting so childish.' _Kenya grumbled. He'd have to ask Yuushi something next time he'll see him.

~---~

It was tennis practice. Kaori was sitting on the benches; watching the boys play. Ayaka, her new best friend, decided to tag along. She was pretty interested in tennis herself, or one particular boy. Kaori would never know.

Kaori mentally sighed '_I wish I was out there too… Stupid girl's tennis team schedule just HAD to clash with mine...'_

Ayaka noticed the troubled expression on her best friend's face. "Kaori-chan, is there something the matter?"

"Not really, it's just today I checked the girl's tennis team schedule. They clashed with mine..." Came her grumpy reply.

Ayaka patted her friend on the shoulder before turning her head back to practice, "I'm not a regular, but I'm on the team. I'll see what the captain can do. I know you want to play."

Kaori stretched her arms and yawned like a cat. "Thanks Aya-chan. By the way, I'm going to the vending machine, you want a drink?" Kaori asked, glancing at the petit girl.

"Sure, I'll have a peach ponta." Ayaka answered without looking up. She was too absorbed in the Chitose/Hitouji vs. Gin/Koharu doubles game. Needless to say, it was an odd combination.

After the reply, Kaori left for the vending machine.

When she got there she found out she didn't have change '_Great just great. I was too lost in my thoughts to see if I had any change before I left. Damn!'_

The frustrated girl hopped on a bench to take a break. She was wandering around for a while because she forgot to ask Ayaka where the vending machines were. So she had to find it on her own.

_I swear to God! Today is just not my day. First I'm late, next I don't get to be on ANY tennis team/club!' _she growled at this little bit, '_then I blow up something in chemistry. Now it takes me forever to find the machines! I bet I can't find my way back now…'_

She paused for a minute, _'Maybe I should join a committee! How about theatre? Is that a committee? I should be in charge of makeup and costume!' _She grinned at the thought.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when a silver Lamborghini Gallardo **(A/N: Unrealistic, I know; But it's all I could think of)** pulled up on the road. A navy blue haired boy stepped out of the expensive car. He was wearing round eyeglasses and had a familiar tennis uniform on.

'_A tennis uniform, blue hair, round specks and rich. Where have I seen him before?' _Kaori questioned to herself.

"Hello, do you know where the tennis courts are around here?" He asked. He had a strong accent and deep voice, like Kenya. In fact he sounded really similar to him too, strangely enough.

He spoke again before Kaori could answer, "Oh, how rude of me. The names Oshitari Yuushi, regular of the Hyotei tennis club of Tokyo."

'_I knew I heard of him somewhere! I saw him in at the Kanto tournament! He played doubles 2!' _Kaori thought.

She blushed when she realized she had been staring at him.

"Zaizen Kaori, student at Shitenhuji and sister of Hikaru, are you related to Oshitari Kenya in a way or is it a coincidence that you have the same last name?"

He chuckled "Indeed, Kaori-chan, I'm Kenya's cousin." He said completely forgetting about having to go to the tennis courts. Well not completely, he just figured he'll spend time with a lovely lady rather than his cousin.

Yuushi looked over Kaori, "I think I've seen you in the Rikkai crowd during some of the matches this year. But the next time I saw Rikkai, you weren't there. And some of the more laid back members looked a little gloomy..."

Kaori nodded, "That was probably about the time I moved. I can't believe I had to transfer in the middle of the tournament. It was really fun to watch. I heard that this year was called the Golden age of middle school tennis."

The spectacled boy chuckled, "Indeed it is Kaori-chan, indeed it is..."

~---~

Ayaka woke up from her nap. It was near the end of practice and Kaori wasn't back with the drinks. She looked around at all the courts. '_Not there or there…Where is she?!' _Ayaka thought.

She spotted Kenya; it looked like he was also looking for something as well. She strolled over to see what it was.

"Kenya-senpai, what are you looking for?" The second year questioned.

He glanced at her and replied, "Oh, I'm looking for my cousin. He was supposed to be here because he's staying up here in Osaka for the weekend. It's not like Yuushi to be late."

"He might be by the gate; I was going there to find Kaori-chan. She hasn't been back from the vending machines yet… Want to come with?" She offered.

He nodded and they headed off towards the entrance, where Yuushi and Kaori were _supposed _to be.

~---~

Yuushi nodded, "if you miss Rikkai that much, you can come with me back to Tokyo to visit them."

"You would really offer that? Of course I'll go!" Kaori grinned and hugged Yuushi.

He chuckled, "it's nice to know I put a smile on a lovely lady's face."

~---~

When Ayaka and Kenya arrived at the entrance they saw two familiar figures on a bench.

Ayaka ventured over there and tackled Kaori from behind, "KAORI-CHAAAANNNN!!! Where did you go?! I was worried! You could've gotten stolen! I even think Kenya was worried! Why are you hugging this boy!?" Kenya flushed with embarrassment, luckily or unluckily only Yuushi saw. The blue haired tensai smirked mischievously at the speed star. Said speed demon glared at his blood relative and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Why was Kaori-san hugging you?" He hissed, not loud enough for either girl to hear. Yuushi smirked at Kenya and said nothing.

'_Ah~ I love a good blackmail, especially if it involves my beloved cousin.' _Yuushi thought '_I bet I'll enjoy the show quite a bit…'_

"Kenya was worried about me?" Kaori mumbled under her breath, just like she intended, no one heard.

She paused, "wait...I could've gotten _stolen? _What am I, an object?!"

There was no reply. Except for Ayaka's scream when Kaori bulldozed her to the ground.


	3. Shopping Day: Phase One

**MUST READ! IMPORTANT!: After much total disinterest for a whole damn year, I got into Tenipuri again. I re-read the last two chapters and THEY SUCKED. So I re-wrote it. YOU MUST READ CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY LINE. I'M FREAKIN SERIOUS.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warning: This chapter contains shopping and people having a happy life. If you're so immature that you can't stand shopping, peppiness and people having fun then get the fuck out.**

**This is kind of a crack chapter. JUST FOR FUN, you know?**

* * *

**Temper: Chapter Three**

**Shopping Day-Phase One**

**Beginning to Lunch**

~---~

"So, did you read the note above? Because it's **very important**!" Kaori said, wagging a finger.

Hikaru looked at her, "who are you talking to?"

She coughed, "uh...no one..."

~---~

Since Yuushi came up to Osaka for the weekend, it's inevitable he and Kenya were going to do stuff together before Yuushi was shipped back to Tokyo, where the Takoyaki isn't very great. So today they decided to go downtown to shop. And Kenya being Kenya, he had to invite SOME of the team. Shiraishi, Chitose, Gin and Zaizen were called up first, because they were relatively sane and not out to mutilate his brain cells. But Shiraishi is captain and demands to include everyone, so Kenya had to call on Yuuji, Kin-chan and Koharu as well (Kenjiro-fukubuchou could not come because he was forced to visit his grandmamma that weekend). And the speedstar, nice as he is, requests for Kaori to come along. And he was quite sure Yuushi was already very fond of the petit (ex)-Rikkaidian. But Kaori is a sane girl, who doesn't want to spend an entire day shopping alone with a bunch of GUYS. So she invites Ayaka along! It was a very big group needless to say. And I'm sorry if this is too long and complicated for you. I truly am.

"Alright, let's shop!" Kaori cheered, one arm slung around her best friend and one hanging off her brother. They were currently at the biggest water fountains in the town square, right outside the regular's favourite takoyaki stand. Everyone was there; well, except the Oshitari cousins, who had yet to show up.

Everyone was dressed nicely, but still comfortably. Shitenhouji is quite fashionable you know. Kaori was wearing a very loose dark purple shirt that went off one shoulder, fitted dark jeans and black flats. Ayaka layered a pink tank top and a white one; she also wore loose black cargos with white adidas.

"There they are!" Kintarou suddenly yelled, pointing off into the distance. And just as he says, two tall distinctive figures were walking towards the already large group.

Hikaru scoffed when they came within hearing distance, "you had to be late and enter dramatically didn't you?"

Kenya grinned and smacked him upside the head, "zip it, brat. This guy," he gestured to Yuushi, "is not a freaking morning person. Even though it was his plan to come here, it took me an hour and twenty to get him out of bed."

"Nice excuse, senpai- Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"You deserved it."

Shiraishi chuckled, "Where to first?"

They went to the biggest clothing store first. It was a unisex store with designer street clothes. It was hell (to the store people and the other shoppers of course).

Koharu, Ayaka, and Kaori were speeding everywhere like silver bullets, picking out this and that. Chitose, Yuuji and Zaizen weren't as bad. But you could tell they were trying to bottle up excitement. The trio were staring at the designer accessories in awe. Kintarou was just running everywhere because it's just what he does.

Kenya was ogling the shoes, picking out things and trying them on. Beside him was Gin and Shiraishi. Yuushi was shopping alongside Kaori, picking out whatever looked good on him. The duo already had quite a bit of clothing already, considering they were only in the store for less than fifteen minutes.

Ayaka walked up to Kaori and Yuushi, raising her eyebrow at the spectacled boy, "Oshitari-san, I'm pretty sure you can take the ugliest hat off the rack and work it. So I don't think you need to shop with such a careful eye."

Kaori giggled and snatched a very ugly hat off a shelf that everyone would look at and go 'EW!' "Let's test out you're theory Aya-chan!" and she plopped the disgusting accessory on Yuushi's head, and it was instantly all better. People now looked at the hat and nodded in approval.

"Let's show Oshitari-senpai and Shiraishi-senpai!" Ayaka and Kaori cheered in SYNCHRO, because they're just that good. The duo both got a hold of one of Yuushi's arms and dragged him to the shoe section. It's a miracle Yuushi was able to hold onto his clothes. Kaori and Ayaka did too, but you know, they have a FREE ARM.

When they saw Kenya, Shiraishi and Gin they showed them the ugly hat, and they all went 'EW!' But not really, because Gin would never do that, not out loud anyway.

"But wait! Yuushi's magical! Watch this!" Ayaka exclaimed. Kaori followed up by plopping the hat back on Yuushi. And just like last time, everything was suddenly all better.

Kenya chuckled, "wow Yuushi, are you enjoying being a Barbie?"

Yuushi glared at his cousin, "can't I at least be a Ken doll?"

"No."

Kaori's eyes lit up, "oh Kenya! I saw a pair of jeans that I thought would look really cute on you! Can you please come try them on?"

Kenya blushed; he really wasn't used to things like that, "alright..."

The female Zaizen pouted, "Well you don't HAVE to..." She SAID please!

The speed star panicked, "I will! Really! I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Okay! Let's go!" And with that, the giddy, petit girl dragged the blond Oshitari down a random clothing aisle. She called back to Ayaka, "I'll meet you at the change rooms!"

Yuushi's glasses gleamed as he smirked at his cousin, the tensai's smirk CLEARLY said 'HA! Payback BITCH!' Wow, Yuushi's kind of mean, eh?

Kaori snatched a pair of jeans off a shelf and held it up to Kenya, "is this your size?"

Kenya read the tag and nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"

"At Rikkai I was in the drama committee where I was in charge of costume and makeup. So when we had wardrobe malfunctions (which were a lot) I had to improvise with...uncalled for replacements," she grinned, "Now go! Shoo! Try it on!" The girl shoved Kenya into one of the men's change rooms and sat patiently outside of it.

She wasn't in Osaka for long. But Kaori thought it was an opportunity for a good start. Might as well be friendly and outgoing, not that she wasn't already, but being shy will get her nowhere. Because I don't know what YOU'VE been thinking, but Kaori isn't THAT peppy. Really, I'm serious.

"Just don't kick the door down when I'm halfway through changing!" Kenya called from the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't do that! My arms are full and I don't want to drop my stuff," Kaori cried, mocking offense.

"Are you serious!?"

She rolled her eyes, "yes, definitely."

"You're just like your brother," Kenya scoffed, "by the way; shouldn't you be trying on the stuff you picked out?"

"Later. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, it's kind of comfy," Kenya opened the door to the change room and stepped out. The jeans were fitted and a dark-blueish black, or in other words, dirty washed. And just as Kaori had said, they were cute on him.

The speed star whistled when he saw himself in the mirror, "wow, I'm looking good!"

Kaori giggled, "So are you going to buy them?"

"I hope so. Do they sell belts here? I need one."

"Yeah, go find Hikaru in the accessory section. I'm going to find Aya-chan to try these on." And on that note, Kaori ran off towards the women's change rooms.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Cried Ayaka as she saw her friend approach the clothing stalls.

"Be quiet. Kenya likes to take his time changing okay? He's slow." Responded said friend.

Ayaka huffed, "Haven't heard anyone call him that EVER. Well, I tried everything on already. I don't really like any of the things I picked out. So I'm not getting anything here. Now go, use the change room I used right there." She shoved Kaori into the change room without waiting for a reply.

One by one, clothes were discarded into a pile of things that were not to be purchased. The only things Kaori decided to get were a pair of acid washed jeans and a white jacket blazer...thing.

Now, you may or may not have remembered me saying it was a DESIGNER clothing store. Now DESIGNER clothing is in most cases, rather expensive. But since NOTHING in this freakin' universe makes any sense, they can spend money on whatever the hell they want. Because the only way these guys will run out of money is if the plot bunnies WANT them to run out of money. So for the sake of the plot bunnies' happiness, they will NOT run of out money until scheduled.

The female duo found all the guys (with the exception of Kin-chan and Gin) around the accessory section. Some, like Yuuji and Shiraishi, were just chillin'. Yeah, like ice cream fillin'. The rest were looking at their desired items. Chitose and Hikaru were looking at the piercings, Kenya was checking out the belts, Koharu was looking at...whatever Koharu likes and Yuushi was looking at the hats. And yes, he was purchasing the ugly hat that everyone looks at and says 'WTF EWW'. The very thought made Kaori giggle like a big dork. Ayaka looked at her friend with a slightly creeped out look, but decided to let it slide for her own safety. Kintarou was actually outside of the store eating ice cream at a nearby vendor. Gin was just playing baby sitter, eating some green tea pudding.

Ayaka plopped down on the big comfy couch that Shiraishi and Yuuji were chilling on. Both of them already had everything picked out. Yuuji was getting a blue head band, and Shiraishi was buying a black blazer and some new shoe laces.

Koharu came over to the couch and shrugged, signalling he had nothing to get. Then Yuushi strolled over, who was just buying that ugly hat that he can magically work. One by one they came and sat on the big comfy couch. Chitose didn't find anything he liked (I thought I should just add that). Kaori was hanging with Hikaru, looking at the earrings. Kaori had told him numerous times that he didn't need any more earrings because he already had a crap load back home. But Hikaru didn't listen, and instead, pointed out that SHE didn't need any more clothes, because she had a crap load back home. So instead, the twins came to the conclusion that they can go ahead and buy whatever the hell they wanted, because the Authoress was making them rich bitches during this shopping trip.

Hikaru didn't find anything; the earrings were all too snazzy and OUTRAGEOUS, something he just couldn't work. He wasn't a model, because a model could work anything snazzy and OUTRAGEOUS, with their platform shoes and fluffy boas and all.

So the tensai went and joined everyone on the couch. Kaori would have too. But she felt obliged to go and help out Kenya, because she's JUST THAT NICE.

"Kenya-senpai, do you need any help?" She questioned the honey blond.

He looked down at her, "not really. I can't find anything. I was just going to go pay for this," he held up the jeans.

"Okay then. I'm going to go hang on the couch," said Kaori. She and everyone else ALREADY paid for their things. I just didn't FEEL like writing it out. You know they're rich bitches for the duration of this shopping spree. You don't need to know how they freakin' paid for their stuff. It's not like anything bad happened. Not anything REALLY bad...

"Are we going to eat ice cream with Kintarou-san and Ishida-senpai after this?" Ayaka questioned when Kaori sat down.

Shiraishi shook his head, "no, we need to eat lunch. We'll have sugar AFTERWARDS."

Yuuji said, still chillin', "so what's for lunch, buchou?"

Then Yuushi popped in, "Tokyo's takoyaki isn't all that great. Do you guys know a good place?"

"Takoyaki sounds good! Let's eat at the best of the best!" Koharu cheered.

"I haven't had takoyaki since the regional tournament started," Chitose sighed happily.

"Hey guys!" Kenya greeted from behind everyone else. Kaori and Ayaka screamed and tumbled off the couch. Ayaka was sitting on top while her friend was in a face plant on the floor.

Zaizen growled, "the hell Kenya-senpai?!" The poor baby was so scared he jumped a million feet (give or take) into the air.

Poor clueless Kenya, "what did I do?"

"Why are you behind us? That freaked me out!"

The speed star pointed behind him, "The cashier's are back there. Why wouldn't I be behind you?"

Indeed, it was true, the front desk (or whatever you call it) was behind the couch the Osakan teens were chillin' on. Kenya had every right to be there. Now everyone felt stupid. But Kaori felt more stupid because everyone totally forgot about her. It's not like she could've gotten up! Ayaka was sitting on her head!

Chitose sweat dropped, "Kobayashi-chan? Maybe you should get up now."

Ayaka stared at him, "why?"

Then everyone present (excluding the obvious) pointed at the floor where the poor Kaori was whimpering from lack of air. It would be the first time Ayaka cut off her oxygen in that week.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ugh...s'all right," Kaori droned, rubbing her forehead from the initial face plant.

"Let's go get some high quality takoyaki!" Shiraishi said, lifting Kaori into a standing position.

"Ah, thank you Shiraishi-senpai," she smiled shyly.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"Okay, okay! Getting a little sappy, Shiraishi!" Kenya snapped, shoving his friend out the door with everybody else in tow.

Our two favourite tensais (you know who they are) chuckled. Then realization dawned. Yuushi laughed harder, and Zaizen stopped chuckling and scowled. And if you can't figure out what I'm talking about then TOO BAD.

"When will Kenya learn?" Chitose snickered at Zaizen's miffed look, "don't look so down Hikaru, he's just growing into a man! OW! Don't hit your senpai!" Hikaru grinned triumphantly at Chitose.

"But Kenya still has lot's more to work on, right Yuu-kun?" Koharu leaned on Yuuji. Ayaka laughed with everyone else. They were currently trying to find the takoyaki eatery Gin and Kintarou were already at.

"Huh? What does Kenya need to work on? What's the deal?" Kaori looked around hopelessly.

"You mean both parties are this slow?! Jesus Christ, this task is going to be harder than I thought!" Chitose yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Koharu nodded knowingly, "yes, it's just as Chitose said! Now we have to work twice as hard!"

"Work twice as hard at what?" Kaori asked again. She wasn't getting an answer. And that really grated on her nerves.

"Nothing at all Princess, now let's find out where Kenya, Shiraishi-san, Ishida-san and Tooyama-kun ran off to," Yuushi suggested. And to defy everything I believe in, he pushed everyone toward the takoyaki eatery with one hand. We don't know HOW he did it. He's Yuushi, he can do whatever he wants.

"Haha, Princess! That could be your new nickname!" Ayaka laughed, pointing tauntingly at said princess. Kaori puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. What's with these Oshitari's and pet names?

"Look! There they are!" Yuuji notified, pointing dramatically at the window of the takoyaki place. The missing quartet (you know who they are) was clearly seen at one of the bigger tables near the window, and they were already eating! Well, Kintarou was. Shiraishi was laughing as Kenya ranted on about God knows what. Gin just kind of supervised in case Kintarou choked or something.

"Found you!" Kaori smiled, prancing through the doorway and plopping down beside Kenya and stealing one of Kintarou's takoyaki.

Everyone filed in and ignored Kintarou's protests as they each grabbed a takoyaki from him. Even Yuushi, as a matter of fact, Yuushi took three.

"I'm a growing boy," was his excuse.

They laughed. They ate. They stole more of Kintarou's takoyaki.

Kintarou was at the toilet, so it gave more opportunity to steal his food. Eventually, they had to order more because Shiraishi said so. He even guilt tripped them by saying Kintarou was the one who paid for his own food. So they immediately felt bad.

Hikaru and Kaori turned their attentions to the washroom in SYNCHRO (or was it twin sense?) to find Kintarou running back at full speed. Then the server (it's probably fast food so they wouldn't have a server, but no one cares) came with the biggest plate of takoyaki. Since the server was also making a beeline for the table, he happened to get in the way of Kintarou's course. Everybody at the table leaned in, because they all knew what was going to happen. But Kintarou saw it coming, and he stopped in the nick of time in front of the waiter and stuck his tongue out at everyone and flailed his arms mockingly. But his elbow hit the plate on the way down and the whole thing went flying and landed on his head.

First they stared.

Then they pointed.

Then they laughed.

It was glorious.

* * *

**I would be lying if I said this chapter doesn't show any similarity in the writing style to Link and Luigi's 'REMOTE'. It's a funny story, I can't help it.**


	4. Shopping Day: Phase Two

**Author's note: Again, after total disinterest. I started this up again. I re-wrote the ENTIRE thing. So you must read from THE VERY BEGINNING. As in CHAPTER ONE. So you won't get confused about anything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warning: This chapter contains ****shopping, hints of getting down and dirty and girliness. If you're so immature that you can't stand shopping, peppiness and people having fun then get the fuck out.**

**Part two of the crack chapter. Chapter three and four were originally put together. But then I cut it in half.**

* * *

**Temper: Chapter Three**

**Shopping Day: Phase Two**

**Lunch to Finish**

~---~

"That really big sports store is nearby right Shiraishi?" Kintarou questioned the older boy with excitement.

The group was walking along the streets, looking at all the stuff in the window. They haven't gone in any other stores because nothing interested them.

"Yes, Kin-chan. See? It just up ahead," Shiraishi replied, pointing at the biggest store in the area.

The little freshman 'whooped' and gave an extended power ranger jump before running off to the store.

A few of the guys ran after him and the rest just kind of hung back and chilled while they walked there.

The two girls were at the back of the group giggling about...girl things.

Kaori's eyes darted to a window of a shop that looked like it had EVERYTHING. Like, seriously, EVERYTHING. For a girl anyway... Shoes, phones, accessories, you name it, they had it.

Now, Kaori wasn't the girliest thing on the planet, but she knew that she didn't want to go to a sports store when she could've gone to a boutique that had EVERYTHING. It's not that she didn't like sports; it's just that she'd rather play it then admired things like grip tape. The boutique got brownie points because it was like an escape haven for girls.

"Aya-chan," Kaori hissed softly. Ayaka looked at her friend to see her point at the boutique.

They had a golden pair moment and nodded at each other knowingly. And ever so softly, like ninja, they crept away from the group and toward the store.

They burst through the door of the boutique. The clerk lady looked at them.

"Escaping from some boys?" She asked.

Kaori blinked, "yeah, how'd you know?"

She smiled, "that's one of the reasons this boutique was made."

Kaori's eyes darted to the shoe section, where she spotted a pair of shoes that she needed to try on. Come on, I dare you to look Kenya in the eye and say you hate shoes. Any kind, not just the girly things like heels, but converse and skaters and everything in between.

"Something tells me we're going to be here for a long time," Ayaka grinned, observing her friend's sparkling eyes.

**~---~**

Now let's see how the boys are doing...

Not so good, I reckon.

They were in the sporting store for twenty five minutes, before Chitose pointed out two missing members.

Then they had a head count.

Then they found out who was missing.

Then they panicked.

"I _LOST_ my baby sister?!?!?!" Zaizen screamed, attracting much attention from the other shoppers. Especially Mommies; because they literally thought he meant a REAL baby. So under the impression that Zaizen lost a freakin' baby girl, they gasped and shook their head sadly.

"Try their cellphones," Gin suggested, because Gin is ALWAYS the voice of reason. ALWAYS.

So Shiraishi called, because Kenya was calming down Zaizen. And obviously Zaizen couldn't do it. He was having a mental breakdown. Yuuji kept telling the sophomore that they shouldn't panic unless they exhausted all their options. So Hikaru calmed down a little bit.

But then Shiraishi found out he didn't have either of the girls' numbers. So Yuushi stole Zaizen's phone. And sure enough, Kaori's number was programmed into the cell.

Yuushi stared at the phone as it gave a distinctive ring.

Her phone was off.

"Who has Kobayashi-chan's number?" He asked. Koharu raised his hand. Of course, he had everybody's number.

Yuushi then called Ayaka's phone.

That one was off too.

"Shit..." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Shiraishi asked.

"Both of their phone's are off," he told the group.

"Fuck..." Said YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER. (As long as he's present.) Yes, it could even be Yuushi.

"That's a pickle," Yuuji sighed. (Let's hope your favourite isn't Yuuji or else he would have had a line right after the other and that's just not fair.)

"You searched the store?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, more than once at the very least," Koharu nodded.

"Can't Chitose use _Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami _to guess where they are?" Yuuji questioned

Said muga maniac shook his head, "I predict how long things take and how many times we do something to get there. I'm not psychic; I don't predict the locations of things."

"Oh..."

"Maybe we should retrace our steps?" Kintarou suggested SMARTLY. GASP WTF!

Everybody (even the strangers in the store) stared at Kintarou.

"Okay...we'll retrace our steps..." Shiraishi mumbled. He was perplexed at Kintarou's moment of genius.

So they did just that. Of course, for the first thirty minutes it never occurred to the group to check the stores. The streets were big enough. They didn't need the stores too. So they just kind of hoped the girls were sitting on a bench or something.

But luck wasn't on their side, and eventually, they had to split up. Everybody turned on their phones and planned to meet back somewhere. Shiraishi apologized to Yuushi for messing up his weekend, but Yuushi just insisted that this was the most excitement he's had in a while and doesn't regret anything. The statement just gave Yuushi some brownie points and a hell load of respect.

Kenya was working the right side of the street closest to the sports store. He sat down on a bench in front of a lovely little boutique with an equally lovely French name to take a rest.

A middle aged woman was fixing something in the storefront. The clerk lady saw the distressed Kenya and walked up to him.

"Are you looking for someone young man?" She asked kindly.

Kenya nodded, "yes ma'am. How did you know?"

"Call it a feeling. Does the person happen to be female?"

The speed star looked even more perplexed, "yes ma'am. Actually, I'm looking for two girls. How did you know?"

The woman chuckled and pointed to the boutique, "this shop was made to hide the female shoppers from the boys for a little period of time. Come check in the store. We have quite a few girls shopping today."

Kenya stepped into the shop and looked around amazed. The place was so regal. Endless amounts of shoes, clothing, make up and accessories adorned the shop's walls and shelves. Hell, they even sold beverages and food.

A very cute song reached Kenya's ears. He found that it wasn't coming from the speakers, but from one of the shoppers.

"The carriage in my dreams,

It finally starts to fade away,

Because you are the prince I've waited for.

And now I really see.

I want to be with you forever!

Super Powerful Cinderella!

Oh my love, my love, my love, my lovely darling!

I know that my heart will only beat for you!" The voice sang. **(A/N: I'd like to note that this song is 'Cinderella Romance' by Miku Hatsune. But this version happens to be by the YT user 'rockleetist'. It would be best to listen to this because this song will show up in future chapters.)**

Kenya finally got a good view of the singing girl and was surprised to see one of the girls he was looking for, Kaori.

She was about to sing the next line before Kenya leaned over too far and tripped over some shoe boxes, causing a loud ruckus.

Kaori looked over, along with another girl, which turned out to be Ayaka.

"Kenya-senpai?"

He chuckled embarrassingly, "heh, found you?"

More girls were crowding around. Some were whispering, it's not often a boy went into the store, a straight one to boot.

Kaori and Ayaka cleaned up their stuff. Ayaka bought a necklace and then they went outside, saying bye to the lady.

"So, why were you in _Fleur De La Cour_?" Kaori asked. **(A/N: Yes, that is the name of a Harry Potter character, but it's also a French phrase for 'noblewomen' or literally 'flower of the court'.)**

Kenya looked at her.

"The store"

"Oh..." And so he told them all what happened.

"Hmm...She's a smart lady, that shop lady." Ayaka commented.

Kenya looked at his cellphone. He had eighteen new texts and twenty three missed calls. That was when he realized he put his phone on a soft vibrate.

Wait a minute...

"Oh crap! We're twenty minutes past the meeting time!" Kenya yelled.

The speed star snatched Kaori by the hand and dragged her off with Ayaka yelling for him to wait up. Luckily, she was farther away from Kenya so he didn't get a hold of her.

Thanks to Kenya's inhuman speed they arrived at their destination in no time. Ayaka soon joined the group as well.

Kenya gave a huff, "found them!"

Everybody present stared at Kenya, then at Kaori, then at each other.

"What?"

Shiraishi pointed downward at something. Kenya and Kaori looked in that direction. It seems Kenya has yet to let go of Kaori's hand.

Kenya and Kaori were both a little red in the face and their hair was a little tousled from the mad dash. Ayaka took her time, so she looked relatively normal.

The two blushed and quickly let go of each other.

"D-did something happen here?" Koharu asked, pushing his glasses up. It gleamed suspiciously.

"N-no, of course not!" Kaori stuttered.

"Because if something did you can tell us," Yuushi said.

"Nothing happened!" Kenya blushed.

"You don't have to bottle it up, we're here to support you," Yuushi rested a hand on Kenya's shoulder.

"Oshitari-san, we often don't discuss about hot make out sessions in public," Chitose grinned.

Kaori threw her hands over her mouth and Kenya went 1000 shades of red, "there was no hot make out session, stupid Chitose!!"

Zaizen threw his honey haired senpai a dirty look and proceeded to hug his sister protectively.

"Maybe she really didn't get down and dirty with Kenya," Yuuji countered. Kenya looked at him gratefully. Then the copycat continued, "Because she would be cheating on her boyfriend right?"

Everybody froze. And when I say everybody, I mean EVERYBODY.

"Boyfriend?" Yuushi questioned.

"Yeah, Niou Masaharu from Rikkai!" Koharu nodded.

Yuushi was put off, '_Niou Masaharu doesn't have a girlfriend. He has a female friend from what I gathered, and that's probably Kaori.' _

He was going to have to ask about that when he got back to Tokyo. Maybe Yagyuu knew something about it.

But he knew one thing was for certain.

Zaizen Kaori was lying.


End file.
